Minato Namikaze
Minato Namikaze (波風ミナト, Namikaze Minato) je Četvrti Hokage sela lišća, kao i suprug drugog Džindžurikija Kurame - Kušine Uzumaki. U svom životu je bio poznat po svojoj brzini, te je zato i dobio nadimak Konohin Žuti Trepljaj-na engleskom Konoha's Yellow Flash (na japanskom 木ノ葉の黄色い閃光). Poginuo je tako što je zapečatio Devetorepu Lisicu unutar svog sina, Naruta Uzumakija. Pozadina Minato je išao zajedno u razred sa pridošlicom iz Sela Vrtloga, Kušinom Uzumaki. Kušina je u početku ismevala Minata, jer je mislila da je slabić. Ona je imala jako nezgodnu narav, a zbog njene crvene kose su je deca ismevala, a ona bi ih često pretukla. Jedan dečak se žalio kod brata, koji je tada bio genin, i on je napao Kušinu. U početku je vodio, ali se ona iznervirala i prebila ga, a on joj govori da nikada neće postati Hokage. Sa grane je sve to pratio Minato. Jednom, kada se vratila sa akademije, primetila je da nema nikog kod kuće. Napadaju je i otimaju nindže Sela Oblaka, a ona po putu ostavlja pramenove svoje kose u nadi da će ih neko pratiti. Minato je bio jedini koji je pratio trag crvene kose koji je Kušina ostavljala iza sebe. Kada je stigao otmičare, brzo ih je porazio, sve do jednog. Tada, je rekao Kušini da je pratio trag njene divne kose. Ona je celog života isfrustrirana zbog svoje kose, shvata da se zaljubila u Minata, što mu i izjavljuje. Kasnije Minato će biti u tim Džeraja. Ostala dva člana tima su nepoznata.Jednom prilikom, tokom konflikta izmedju Sela Lišća i Sela Oblaka, nindže iz Sela Lišća predvodjeni Minatom, naleću na nindže oblaka, predvođenim budućim Raikageom i njegovim bratom Bijem. U kratkoj borbi Raikage otkriva da je Minato brži od njega, a Minato mu govori da on ima dobru porodicu, primetivši Bija, i takodje mu govori da treba da pazi da njegov brat ne postane manje od čoveka, više od zveri.Može se reći da je Minatov kompliment Biju da se kreće, kao pravi ubica šinobi, stvorio puno Bijevo ime Kiler Bi ili Kirabi na romeiju. Tim Minato Minato je takodje tokom Trećeg Šinobi Svetskog Rata bio vođa tima, koji su činili Kakaši Hatake, Rin Nohara i Obito Učiha. Njegov tim je trebalo da uništi Kanabi most, ali je Minato morao da napusti tim, kako bi pobio brojčano nadmoćnije neprijatelje, što je i učinio. Obito je kasnio, kao i obično. Kakaši, poučen smrću svoga oca, stalno poštovao pravila. Njih dvojica su opet započeli svađu, ali ih je Minato prekinuo. To je bio još jedan poseban dan, jer je Kakaši tada promovisna u Džonina. Od Minata je na poklon dobio njegov Kunai nož, koji služi za korišćenje Letećeg Munjevitog Gospodara, što Kakaši nije znao, a od Rin je medicinski paket, jedino mu Obito nije dao nikakav poklon. Tada su se razdvojili, jer je Minato bio prinuđen da pomogne ostalima u borbi, jer su bili nadjačani. Obito i Rin pod vođstvom Kakašija krenuli su da obave svoj zadatak. Međutim iznenada su ih napala dva šinobij iz Sela Kamena, i oni zarobljavaju Rin. Kakaši kaže da treba da nastave, na šta mu se Obito žestoko suprotstavlja. Obito je tada izgovorio rečenicu koju će Kakaši pamtiti tokom svog život:"Onaj ko ne poštuje pravila, naziva će ga šljamom, ali onaj ko ostavi prijatelja je gori od šljama". Tada su se njih dvojica razdvojili. Obito se sprema da upadne u sklonište otmičara, ali jedan od njih koristi tehniku, koja ga čini nevidljivim i napada Obita, ali Kakaši uspeva da spasi Obita (iako su se razdvojili, Kakaši je shvatio da je Obito upravu). Tada napadač napada Obita, ali ga Kakaši štiti i gubi jedno oko (biva posečen po njemu). Napadač se sprema da zada završni udarac, ali Obito budi nekompletni Šaringan i probada ga Kunaijem. Tada njih dvojica upadaju u sklonište gde je Rin, koja je tada pod Gendžicuom. Uspevaju privremeon da pobede njenog otmičara i da je oslobode. Kada pokušaju da pobegnu, neprijatelj koristi tehniku Uništenje Pećine, i sve počinje da se obrušava na njih. Jedna sten pada na Kakašija, ali ga Obito spasva i potura se ispod nje. Tada Obito daje Kakašiju poklon za to što je Džonin, a taj poklon je zapravo njegovo Šaringan oko. Rin ga presađuje na mesto gde je Kakašiju bilo levo oko. On pomoću njega pobeđuje i drugog Rininog otmičara. Međutim Kakašij tada napada izuzetno mnogo neprijateljskih šinobija. Za to vreme Minato je pobio sve neprijatelje na mestu gde je Konoha bila pred porazom. Kakaši vadi specijalni Kunai koji je dobio od Minata i koristi trećei put Čidori, zbog toga pada u nesvest. Međutim Minato se teleportovaon do njega jer je kod Kakašija bio njegov specijalni Kunai, i ubija sve neprijatelje. Kasnije se Kakaši budi, i Minato mu objašnjava šta se desilo. Nakon ovog događaja, i nakon što unište Kanabi most, Minato biva poslat na drugu misiju, a Rin otimaju neprijatelji i u nju pečate Trorepu Kornjaču, zato puštaju Kakašija da je uhvati i prate ih. Rin govori Kakašiju da mora da je ubije, ali on to ne čini, pa ona namerno naleće na njegov Čidori i gine. Tada se pojavljuje Obito, koga je Madara spasio i izmanipulisao, i veliku ulogu u kasnijim Madarinim planovima imao je ovaj detalj, kada Obito ugleda Rin kako umir, i pobije sve ostale napadače. Ovaj detalj će toliko doneti Madari, da je dovoljno reći, da je samo zbog Obitovih osećanja prema Rin i gledanja nje kako umire, ubijen jedan od najvećih heroja Konohe, Minato Namikaze, a kasnije je Madara na korak od porobljavanja sveta, sve to samo zbog Obitovih osećanja. Ubrzo i Treći Cučikage, Onoki, prihvata mir, jer je i sam rekao da su se njegovi šinobiji borili kao lavovi, ali je Žuti Trepljaj Sela Lista pobio na hiljade njih. Minato Hokage Nakon pobede u Trećem Svetskom Šinobi Ratu, Hirunzen oseća da je došlo vreme da se proglasi novi Hokage. Tada se održava sednica. Danzo govori da bi trbalo Oročimarua postaviti na ovaj položaj. Hirunzen govori da je Oročimaru pravi genije, ali da je loš čovek i da ne voli selo, zato on izjavljuje da Minato treba da bude naredni Hokage. Svi su se složili, izuzev Danza, jer on misli da je Minato premlad. Tada biva održana ceremonija, na kojoj Hirunzen predaje ovu poziciju Minatu. Minato je kao Hokage stavio Kakašija u ANBU rang, i Kakaši se jako istakao u ovom odredu. Uskoro Minato saznaje da je Kušina trudna, i da će dobiti sina, koga je odlučio da nazove Naruto, po liku iz Džerajine knjige. Bivako se staralo, vreme pre porođaja o Kušini, a i Kakaši je pazio na nju. Kušina se porađala izvan sela, i skoro niko nije znao da je ona trudna. Nekoliko ANBU stražara je bilo ispred, a Minato je pomagao da Kušina zadrži Kuramu u sebi. Maskirani član Akackia (Tobi/Obito) ubija ANBU stražare upada unutra i uzima Naruta. Pokušava da ga ubije, ali ga Minato spasava, međutim mora da izleti sa mesta porođaja zbog papirnih bombi. Odvodi Naruta kući i pokrivaga. Za to vreme Tobi oslobađa Kuramu i Devetorepa pokušava da ubije Kušinu, ali je Minato spasava i odvodi kući gde je stavlja pored Naruta. Tobi je napao selo koristeći Šaringan da kontroliše Kjubia. Kjubi primećuje Minata i napada ga bombom repate zver, ali Minato teleportuje bombu van sela. Tobi i Minato su stupili u borbu. Minato otkriva da i Tobi može da koristi Prostorno-Vremensku tehniku. Minato ga napada Kunaijem, ali samo prolazi kroz njega. Da bi ga porazio Minato je iskoristio džicu Teleportacije 2. nivo u kombinaciji sa Rasenganom, jer je shvatio da protivnik može da izdrži samo jedan napad. Pobedivši ga, Minato odlazi do Devetorepe Lisice kako bi zaštitio svoje selo i spasio svog novorođenog sina. Minato priziva Gamabuntu i ulazi u borbu sa Kuramom,odlučio je da pola Kuramine čake zapečati u svog sina, ali je znao da će ga to koštati života. Kada Minato daje svoj život za dobrobit sela, pridružuje mu se i njegova supruga Kušina. U očajničkom pokušaju da se izbavi, lisica napada Naruta, ali se njegovi rodiltelji isprečuju. Minato pred smrt moli Trećeg Hokagea da se brine o njemu i da mu da prezime "Uzumaki" po majci. Izgled Minato ima kosu sličnu kao i Naruto (žutu, bodljikavu), samo što mu ona pada preko ušiju. Kao dete je nosio beli ogrtač, ispod sivkast prsluk i crne pantalone. Kao džonin je nosio plavi duks i ostalu džonin uniformu i naravno nosio je hokage uniformu. Nakon smrti u Biju modu će izgledati slično kao i Naruto u toj formi. Dobi će žutu boju i dići će mu se kosa. Ličnost Minato je veoma blag i tih šinobi. Ne žali svoj život kada su selo i ljudi u njemu u pitanju (što je i logično jer je hokage). Međutim ne zazire od tog da nemilosrdno ubija svoje protivnike, kad je to potrebno. Ume jako da bude fin i da komplimentima ohrabri ljude (npr. Kušinu i Naruta). Sposobnosti Minato je kao Hokage važio za najjačeg šinobija u svom selu. Posedovao je veoma veliku brzinu i tako je lako mogao da se približi svojim neprijateljima, kao što je bio slučaj sa Četvrtim Raikageom. On je nazivan najbržim Nindžom svih vremena. Minato je bio vrlo poštovan šinobi širom sveta i sa lakoćom je pobeđivao svoje protivnike. Bio je veoma inteligentan nindža, i imao je odličnu moć planiranja. Svoju inteligenciju je pokazao u borbi protiv Tobija. Minatov talenat je bio ogroman i sa lakoćom je savladavao sve tehnike. Njegov Tajdžicu je bio na zaista visokom nivou. O njegovoj snazi pre smrti dovoljno svedoči izjava Anko Mitaraši, za vreme Oročimaruove invazije na Selo Lista, da je u tom trenutku Minato Namikaze jedina osoba koja bi mogla da ubije Oročimarua. Fizička i Čakra snaga Minato je poznat kao najbrži šinobi u istoriji. Iako je ovo priznanje velikim delom na njegovu Prostorno-Vremensku tehniku, njegova prirodna brzina je ogromna. Često protivnici bi poginuli od njegove ruke, a i da ne shvate šta se dešava, za šta je zaslužna njegova tehnika Letećeg Munjevitog Gospodara. Ima jako brze reflekse da odgovor na brze napade. On ima i ogromne rezerve čakre, jer je uspeo da pomogne Kušini da zadrži Kuramu, spasao prvo Naruta pomoću Letećeg Munjevitog Gospodara, pa Kušinu pomoći iste tehnike, pa preusmerio Bombu Repate Zveri, pobegao Tobiju pa ga pobedio, koristeći dva puta tehniku Leteći Munjeviti Gospodar i Rasengan, otrgao Kuramu iz njegove kontrole, prizvao Gamabunta, teleportovao Kuramu van sela, prizvao Kosača Smrti, i još zapečation u Naruta malo svoje čakre. Njegova kontrola čakre je perfektna što dokazuje Savršen Sejdž mod, i mogućnost da koristi Rasengan. Njegov stil borbe se zasniva na brzini i promišljanju svojih poteza. Nindžicu Minato je bio izuzetno vešt u nindžicuu. On je imao veliko znanje o tehnikama pečaćenja(s obzirom da mu je žena bila Uzumaki). Bio je vrlo sposoban za prostorno-vremenske džicue koje je upotpunio svojom brzinom. Potpisao je ugovor sa žabama i mogao je da prizove najvećeg šefa žaba - Gamabunta i mogao je da uradi neke žablje tehnike poput Džeraje. Kreirao je Rasengan. Mogao je da koristi Tehniku Klona Senke i druge nižerangirane Nindžicue. Rasengan Minato je stvorio Rasengan posmatrajuči Bombu Repate zveri(Tailed Beast Bomb).U animeu je mogao da koristi samo Običan Rasengan, Veliki Rasengan, Dupli Rasengan i Super Veliki (samo sa svojom replikom Kurame jer u animeu nema Sejdz mod), a u Mangi je bio je u stanju da napravi Rasengan svih oblika i veličina(osim Rasenšurikena koga je Naruto izmislio i Rasengana u kombinaciji sa mućima Mudraca Šest Staza). S obzirom na njegovu brzinu, mogao je da napadne protivnika tako da on to i ne shvati.Takođe je bio u stanju da kombinuje Rasengan sa prirodnim elementima. Njegov najjači rasengan je Super Velika Lopta Bombe Repate Zveri i Minatov i Narutov Rasengan. Leteći Munjeviti Gospodar Minato je razvio sposobnost teleportacije, zbog čega je prozvan Žuti treptaj sela lista(Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō). Mogao je da se teleportije na malim udaljenostima veoma brzo i tako je postao najbrži nindža svih vremena.Koristio je tehnike Letećeg Munjevitog Gospodara(Flying Rajin) koju je koristio i drugi hokage Tobirama Sendžu. Ovo mu omogućava da velikom brzinom pogađa protivnika postavljajući oznaku na njega. Tokom života, Minato je potpuno usavržio ovu tehniku. Tobirama je u 371. epizodi animea izjavio da Minato bolje koristi ovaj džicu od njega. Fuindžicu Minato je imao veliko znanje i veštine u fuindžicuu. Stvorio je Pečat osam trigrama koji je koristio da ojača pečat kojim je Kurama zapečaćena. Njegov najjači fuindžicu je [[Pečat kosača smrti(Shiki Fujin)|Pečat kosača smrti(Shiki Fujin)]] koji je iskoristio da zapečati duh Devetorepe lisice Kurame u Naruta(kao što je Sarutobi zapečatio Oročimaruove ruke). Minato je umro vrlo mlad koristeći ovu tehniku ali zbog svoje velike energije lako je izvukao duču iz Kurame. Ipak, kao ni Sarutobi nije žalio svoj život već mu je najvažnije bilo Selo Lišća. Minato je mogao da koristi i Pečat Ugovora, tehniku kojom je rezbio Tobijevu kontrolu nad Kuramom. Džindžuriki sposobnosti Neposredno pred smrt je postao džindžuriki Kurame pa je kada je bio oživljen od strane Oročimarua bio sposoban da uđe u Kuramin čakra mod(Kyūbi Chakura Mōdo, Biju mod). Kada stupi u ovaj mod njegove sposobnoisti se povećavaju. U ovom modu, Minato može da koristi čakra ruke, da se preobrazi u Kuramu, ili da koristi Bombu repate zveri (Tailed Beast Bomb). U mangi je mogao da Kuraminoj čakri doda Sejdž mod što u animeu nije mogao. Minato ima Yin Čakra mod Kurame. Tada je imao moći oporavka. Mogao je svom Rasenganu da doda Kuraminu Čakru i ovladao oblikom Rasengana-Rasengan oca i sina. Rezerve Čakre mu se mnogo uvećavaju, postaje dosta veštiji u Tajdžicuu i brži. Sa Sejdž modom može da poveća snagu Bombe repate zveri. Takođe, zato što je Džindžuriki, ima i moć regeneracije, koja mu i ne znači jer je reanimacija. Šurikendžicu Tokom Trećeg Svetskog Šinobi Rata Minato je stvorio specijalan oblik kunaija koji su koristile vojne snage Konohe i sam Minato. On se razlikuje od običnog kunaija po svom aerodimičnom obliku. Minato ga je koristio u napadima džicuom Letećeg Munjevitog Gospodara. Kreirao je više varijanti Letećeg Munjevitog Gospodara, npr. kada bi bacio šest Kunaia i pomerao se s jednog na drugi. Sendžicu Minato kao i Naruto i Džeraja može da oristi savršen sejdž mod naučen na planini Mijaboku. Ipak njegove sposobnosti u sejdž modu su ograničene. S obzirom da je za sejdž mod potrebno mirovanje dok se čakra i prirodna energija ne uklade, Minato nije mogao dugo da ga koristi jer to odstupa od njegovog standardnog načina borbe koji podrazumeva brzo kretanje i teleportaciju. Ipak, Minato je mogao da u potpunosti uskladi čakru sas prirodnom energijom i kombinuje sendžicu sa svojim tehnikama. Inteligencija Minato je bio veoma inteligentan Šinobi i dobro je planirao stvari unapred. Često bi bio korak ispred protivnika, što je pokazao u borbi protiv Tobija i Eja. Tobija je izmanipulisao tako da misli da je pobedio, a zapravo Minatov Kunai nije imao svrhu da ga povredi već da može da ga udari iz visa i da ga markira kako bi otrgao Kuramu iz njegove kontrole (samim tim je naučio kako da prođe Kamui). Eja je naveo da misli da se on teleportuje samo gde su Kunai noževi, a niko nije primetio da je markirao jedan od Gjukijevih repova i tako prišao sa leđa Kiler Biju. Prvi Deo Prikazana je Minatova statua na mestu gde se nalaze spomenici svih Hokagea. On se pojavljuje u sećanjima ljudi. Tokom Čunin ispita, Oročimaru je pokušao da nepoznatog šinobija pored Haširame i Tobirame (žrtvovao je Dosua), da se bori sa Hirunzenom, ali nije uspeo, jer ga je Hiruzen sprečio.Predpostavlja se da je to trebao da bude Minato ili Madara. Da je u pitanju bio Minato, Oročimaru ne bi mogao da ga oživi jer oni koji su zapečaćeni kosačevim pečatom smrti, ne mogu biti oživljeni džicuom reanimacije. Drugi Deo Tokom prvog i drugog dela, Minato je bio prikazivan samo u sećanjimaljudi koji su ga poznavali,da bi se napokon pojavio u Narutovom sećanju tokom Nagatovog napada na Selo lišća, kada je Naruto heto da oslobodi Kuramu usled uskomešanih osećanja besa i krivice, zbog navodne smrti svojih prijatelja, koji su kasnije oživljeni. Konačno, Oročimaru, koga Saske oživljava, vraća Tehnikom Reanimacije sva četiri Hokagea, prethodno oslobodivši ih iz stomaka Šinigamija.Minato tada tvrdi da bi on da je ostao živ sprečio Masakr nad Učihama. Potom svi zajedno kreću u borbu sa Tobijem, svako uzbudjen zbog osoba koje će sresti.Minato biva uzbudjen zbog susreta sa svojim sinom. Tada Oročimaru, Taka i oživljeni Hokagei stupaju u borbu protiv zveri Džubija. Obito se vraća iz Kamui dimenzije, nakon borbe sa Kakašijem, i Minato ga poseca. Međutim Obito pečati Džubija u sebe. Prvo se on, Tobirama, Naruto i Saske bore protiv Obita Džinčurikija Džubija. Njegove sposobnosti kao Džindžurikia nisu kompletne, ali ipak uspeće da Minatu uništi jednu ruku. Ubediće će Obita u njegovim mislima, da bude opet onaj stari i tada će izvući sve Repate Zveri iz njega. Kakaši pokušava da ubije Obita, ali ga Minato sprečava. Međutim Zrni Zetsu ulazi u Obita i vraća Madari živo telo. Madara se prvo bori bez očiju sa savezom, i dobija Rinegan u jednom oku. Madara će tada prizvati Gedo Mazua i izvući će sve repate zveri. Zatim će Madara postati Džinčuriki Džubija. On će imati kompletne moći kao Džindžuriki (budući da će ovog puta imati i Kuramu i Gjukija). Minato baca Kunai blizu njega i napada ga koristeći Sejdž umetnost: Rasengan, međutim Madara brzo reaguje i odseca mu i drugu ruku. Gaj se odlučuje na samoubilački potez, da otključa osmu kapiju-kapiju smrti. Minato mu govori da niko od njega ne traži da on to uradi. Gaj ipak napada Madaru, koristeći Večernjeg slona, međutim Madara napada Gaja Traženjem istinite lopte. U tom trenutku Li baca Minatov Kunai, i Minato spasava Gaja. Gaj probija Madarinu čakra barijeru i ostavlja ga nepokretnog. Zatim Gaj koristi poslednju tehniku, Noćni Gaj i za malo ubija Madaru. Nakon tog napada pojavljuje se Naruto sa novim moćima, koji spasava Gaja od smrti i on i Saske, takođe sa novim moćima pobeđuju u borbi sa Madarom. Madara upija i četvrti Džubijev oblik-Božije drvo, i dobija Rine Šaringan i baca Beskonačni Cukujomi, ali Minato i ostali Hokagei ne bivaju uhvaćeni u njega, valjda zato što su reanimacije. Nakon što Crni Zetsu izdaje Madaru, vraća se Kaguja, koja stupa u borbu sa timom 7. Nakon što tim 7 pečati Kaguju, Minato čestita Narutu rođendan, pre nego što nestane. Zanimljivosti *"Minato" znači "Luka" (港), a "Namikaze" znači "Talas i Vetar" (波風). * I Minato i Naruto su bili učenici Džeraje. * Minato je imao veliku želju da se bori sa Džerajom. * Minato je bio fin i blag, ali je na bojnom polju bio mnogo svirep. * Minato je sa 19 godina proglašen za Hokagea, a umro je sa 24. * Minatov mandat kao Hokage bio je ukupno 5 godina, i vladao je najmanje od svih Hokagea, ali je takođe pored Hiruzena jedan od najpoznatijih i najjačih Hokagea. * Najverovatnije da je Minato mislio da Kakašija načini svojim naslednikom, ali zbog svoje iznenadne i neočekivane smrti nije stigao da ga proglasi za svog naslednika. * U Naruto Šipuden Filmu:Izgubljena Kula Minatova čakra je svetlozelena umesto uobičajene plave Category:Likovi Category:Protagonista Category:Džinčuriki Category:Kage Category:Hokage Category:Anime Likovi Category:Manga Likovi